puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Honor Rising: Japan 2017
Honor Rising: Japan 2017 was a two-day "supershow" event co-produced by the Japanese New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) and American Ring of Honor (ROH) promotions. The shows took place on February 26 and 27, 2017, at Korakuen Hall in Tokyo, Japan. Continuing the partnership between NJPW and ROH, these were the second annual Honor Rising: Japan shows co-produced by NJPW and ROH. Production Background Honor Rising: Japan 2017 was officially announced by New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) on November 29, 2016. On February 3, 2017, NJPW announced the ROH wrestlers taking part in the events; ROH World Champion Adam Cole, ROH World Tag Team Champions The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson), The Briscoe Brothers (Jay Briscoe and Mark Briscoe), Dalton Castle, Delirious, Hangman Page, Jay Lethal, Punisher Martinez, Silas Young and War Machine (Hanson and Raymond Rowe). For Martinez and Young, the shows would mark their first NJPW appearances. Also announced for the events were Cody and Kenny Omega, the former making his first NJPW appearance since Wrestle Kingdom 11 in Tokyo Dome and the latter making his return to NJPW after a brief hiatus, which started on January 5, 2017. NJPW wrestlers announced for the tour included Bad Luck Fale, Juice Robinson, Tama Tonga, Tanga Roa and Will Ospreay. Cards and the rest of the NJPW participants for the shows were released on February 13. The shows were set to feature three title matches. On the first show, Los Ingobernables de Japon (BUSHI, EVIL and SANADA) would defend the NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship against Delirious, Jushin Thunder Liger and Tiger Mask. The second show would see Hirooki Goto defend the NEVER Openweight Championship against Punisher Martinez, while Adam Cole would defend the ROH World Championship against Yoshi-Hashi. The match between Cole and Yoshi-Hashi had been set up at an NJPW show on January 5, 2017, when Yoshi-Hashi pinned Cole in a six-man tag team match. The shows would air worldwide through NJPW's internet streaming site, New Japan Pro Wrestling World, with English commentary provided by Kevin Kelly and Rocky Romero. Results ;February 26 |times= |match1=David Finlay, Juice Robinson and KUSHIDA defeated Gedo, Jado and Silas Young |stip1=Six-man tag team match |time1=10:00 |match2=''Los Ingobernables de Japon'' (BUSHI, EVIL and SANADA) © defeated Delirious, Jushin Thunder Liger and Tiger Mask |stip2=Six-man tag team match for the NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship |time2=10:34 |match3=CHAOS (Hirooki Goto, Kazuchika Okada, Will Ospreay and Yoshi-Hashi) defeated Bullet Club (Bad Luck Fale, Tama Tonga, Tanga Roa and Yujiro Takahashi) |stip3=Eight-man tag team match |time3=11:05 |match4=War Machine (Hanson and Raymond Rowe) defeated The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson) |stip4=Tag team match |time4=12:05 |match5=Hiromu Takahashi, Punisher Martinez and Tetsuya Naito defeated Dalton Castle, Hiroshi Tanahashi and Ryusuke Taguchi |stip5=Six-man tag team match |time5=11:46 |match6=Jay Lethal and Katsuyori Shibata defeated Bullet Club (Cody and Hangman Page) |stip6=Tag team match |time6=14:06 |match7=Bullet Club (Adam Cole and Kenny Omega) defeated The Briscoe Brothers (Jay Briscoe and Mark Briscoe) |stip7=Tag team match |time7=22:00 }} ;February 27 |times= |match1=Jado and Silas Young defeated David Finlay and KUSHIDA |stip1=Tag team match |time1=08:16 |match2=''Los Ingobernables de Japon'' (BUSHI, EVIL, Hiromu Takahashi, SANADA and Tetsuya Naito) defeated Dalton Castle, Delirious, Jushin Thunder Liger, Ryusuke Taguchi and Tiger Mask |stip2=Ten-man tag team match |time2=10:32 |match3=War Machine (Hanson and Raymond Rowe) defeated Guerrillas of Destiny (Tama Tonga and Tanga Roa) |stip3=Tag team match |time3=09:21 |match4=Bullet Club (Bad Luck Fale, Hangman Page and Yujiro Takahashi) defeated Hiroshi Tanahashi, Jay Lethal and Juice Robinson |stip4=Six-man tag team match |time4=09:10 |match5=Hirooki Goto © defeated Punisher Martinez |stip5=Singles match for the NEVER Openweight Championship |time5=10:49 |match6=Adam Cole © defeated Yoshi-Hashi |stip6=Singles match for the ROH World Championship |time6=16:28 |match7=Bullet Club (Cody, Kenny Omega, Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson) defeated CHAOS (Jay Briscoe, Kazuchika Okada, Mark Briscoe and Will Ospreay) |stip7=Eight-man tag team match |time7=20:16 }} References Category:Events Category:NJPW Events Category:Co-produced events